A Musician For A Pet
by V. Dupre
Summary: Francis gives Gilbert a late birthday gift. Unfortunately, he receives a rude little Austrian kitty. What will Gilbert do with his new aristo-cat?
1. Chapter 1

**I was inspired to write this after reading something off of something off the wall of my teacher's. (Oh gosh! It's my first Fanfic~ Gah!) Enjoy the read!**

* * *

Gilbert gave out a long sigh. He rummaged through his fridge intil his hand touched the cool condensed bottle of his favorite German beer. With his beer opener, it opened with a sizzling crack. Gilbert took a huge gulp of his amber lager liquid, giving out a satisfying "ahh" right after.

Last week was the young man's twenty fifth birthday. He celebrated with his two good friends, who they all gained the reputation as "The Bad Touch Trio" in their high school years. Infamously known for their continous pranks, hitting on the school girls, and their wide spread scandals. The celebration was full of Gilbert's two favorite things, women and a whole lot of booze. Now the fun and the recklessness dispersed as fast as a blink of an eye.

Gilbert propped his feet up on the coffee table, flipping through channels with his TV remote. He was in the middle of chugging down his third beer intil he heard the ring of his house bell. Not in the mood to move, he decided to leave it alone and ignore.

*Ring*

*Ring*

The continous noise of ringing is beginning to get on the man's nerves.

"Fine! I'm coming!" Gilbert yelled with hints of annoyance and tiredness. "Jeez" he muttered.

Gilbert swung the door open. "What do you wa- Oh... sorry. I mean... Hello." He stuttered. He saw a young man standing with a card in his hand. He had brown hair that was partially slicked to one side and an odd strand of hair that stuck out. His captivating violet eyes stood out, accompanyed with a pair of glasses. But the thing about him that brought the most attention was his pale black but not quite gray feline ears and tail. _He looks damn adorable for a guy._

"Hello," the brown hair man began. "I'm Roderich Edelstein and I've been told to come here and give you this." Roderich handed the card to Gilbert. His shaking hand gave away how nervous he was. Gilbert recognized the neat cursive writing of his French friend, Francis.

_Gilbert,_

_We had so much of a damn good time celebrating you birthday that I forgot to give you a birthday present. I keep on seeing people with their pets and thought about how lonely you are at home by yourself so I decided to get you one. His name is Roderich, cute isn't he? He's a cat from Austria, got him from a friend. Treat him well, mon ami. Have fun!_

_Your friend, Francis_

_Treat him well? Have fun? What shit is he writing about now? _Gilbert thought this was some kind of "after birthday joke." What should he say to this timid man?

Excuse me, but what kind of joke is this?

Please, come in?

Or just simply shoo him off and slam the door in front of his face?

Gilbert opened the door a bit wider. "Come in," Gilbert ran his finger through his white hair. "You thirsty? Sorry I don't have any milk, just water and beer."

"Thank you very much." Roderich replied. "It's fine. I'm not thristy at all. Milk? I'm sorry but that's a cat stereotype. Cats are lactose intolerant and I don't want to deal getting sick."

_We just met and you're already being a rude little shit? _Gilbert raised a brow at the man's sudden rudeness, then furrowed his eyebrow in annoyance. He simply coughed and sat down facing in front of Roderich. He decided to relieve his curiosity with questions. "Francis told you to come here, am I correct?"

Roderich nodded.

"So right now til whenever, you're offically my pet?"

"Yes. That's what I've been told."

Gilbert noticed how Roderich's tail was neatly settled down, resting on the couch. He was very poised and gave out a sophsticated aurora. He couldn't help but say more to know in depth about his new pet.

"Let's get to know each other." Gilbert suggested. " I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt. I'm German but I preferably like to say I'm Prussian. My personality is that I always strive to be strong, no matter what. So much for family, I have a little brother, Ludwig, but I like to call him West." After finishing what he said, he felt completely stupid of what he said. The way he said it was random and damn awkward.

"From the card, you know that I'm Roderich Edelstein and I from Austria. My mother was taken care off by a high class family, which was were I also was raised. I'm optimistic and my interests are in the musical arts, I enjoy playing the piano very much."

"Piano, huh? Follow me." Gilbert stood up and lead his way through the house to where his piano was.

"Your home is quite big for a man your age. " said Roderich.

"It is isn't it? My parents passed away four years ago. I shared it with West but then he moved to live with his... umm boyfriend."

"I'm sorry to hear tha-" Roderich was cut off by Gilbert.

"Here we are. In the middle of the room, we have a Bösendorfer grand piano and an August Förster vertical piano by the side of the room. But I think you prefer the Bösendorfer grand the most."

"May I play it?"

"Sure," Gilbert talked more as Roderich walked into the vast room to sit down on the antique chair. "My grandfather always loved music. He'd always played for me and West." He crossed his arm and leaned against the doorway to listen to his cat's performance.

The Austrian's hand hovered above the keys before striking a gentle note as his beginning. As the song progressed, Gilbert recognized the musical piece to be Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2. He noticed how Roderich's tail curled in a pleasurable motion, it amused him. As the song ended, he decided to share his knowledge of the musical piece.

"That's Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2 by Chopin, am I right?"

"Yes. Uh, how did you know?" Roderich asked. His expression and tone gave away how impressed he was.

"My grandfather played it for a few times. I know a few notes." Gilbert walked further to hit a couple of notes of the song. "How was it? Great, right?" He gave a small goofy grin.

"Perfect." Roderich giggled. It was the first smile that Gilbert witnessed from his pet cat. It was awfully cute how he partially covered his mouth as he laughed. Gilbert began to see Roderich Edelstein's personality unravel.

Gilbert checked the grandfather clock to read the time. It was seven in the evening, three hours after Roderich came, and he was getting quite hungry. "It's almost time to eat. Do you want to come with me outside of the house? I'm going to order food for dinner. Apparently, I'm not the best cook in the world."

"Do you have any groceries in your refrigerator? I can cook for you."

"You can? I think I still have some food when Eliza came over. She made a pretty good homemade meal the last time she came over." Gilbert licked his lips as he remebered how the Hungarian woman's cuisine tasted. Elizaveta was Gilbert's friend and ex-girlfriend; she had always bared feelings for him, but Gilbert can never return them. Instead, Gilbert insisted to stay as friends, which the girl sadily agree to.

"Mh-hmm!" Roderich nodded. Gilbert lead him to the kitchen, he opened the fridge for Roderich to see. It was stocked with fresh vegetables and fruits. The freezer has enough food to make a full meal for the two of them.

"What do you want Gilbert? Anything specific you want to eat for dinner?" Roderich realized what he said. His face was swept with a deep red. "I'm sorry. I don't know what to call you by. Do you prefer something else? Mr. Beilschmidt?"

Gilbert gave him a soft smile. "No, it's alright. Calling me by my name is just fine. And with the food, I want you to surprise me."

* * *

**Author's Note: How is it guys? First fanfic on FF! I'm planning to make this story less than 10000 words. I'll probably make Roderich a bit more feline-like with his actions/personality. We'll just see where it'll go. I just adore this pairing so much~ And remember reviews amuse me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! When I looked over Chapter 1, I realized that I forgot the all-most important thing to describe about Roderich's appearance. His damn mole! ARGH! I laugh at my mistake. Enjoy the read**

* * *

Roderich's display of the table was simple, yet sophisticated. A white table cloth with an intricate overlay hung over the table low enough to brush the ground, a small bouquet of white roses acted as a centerpiece. The food was placed and arranged in their individual square plates and bowls. There were two plates both set across the square table; they both had their own set of slightly larger plates parallel and underneath of them in a decorative way. The aroma of the homemade cooking still lingered around the kitchen, seeping into the dining room next door. Gilbert was amazed of what Roderich has done within the two hours of preparing, cooking, and serving. But in contrast, his pet cat thought differently.

The simple meal consisted of whatever Roderich can find: tilapia fillets, various vegetable greens, and an ridiculous amount of potatoes. He cooked up the light, flaky fish with butter and garlic; it emitted quite an aroma. The vegetables were prepared into a salad, accompanied with a quick dressing he mixed together into a small bowl. With the potatoes, he peeled and chopped them to make a creamy potato soup. After overlooking his finished meal, he then started to realize it looked like an embarrassing dinner of a random assortment of dishes. He decided to keep quiet and hope Gilbert won't criticize. It has been a while since he had been taught to cook.

"It looks really good, Roderich. I'm impressed how much you cooked with the time you were given. Thanks, it smells ni-" Gilbert blushed in embarrassment as his stomach grumbled unexpectedly.

Roderich's ears and expression perked up. He chuckled. "Thank you. Though, it is nothing. We should sit down and eat. Yes?"

They took their seats, sitting across from one another. The meal was silent most of the way through. Gilbert never did like things to be silent for so long.

Gilbert coughed. "How did you learn how to cook? I was kind of surprised that you can because of how you told me you were raised in a high class household." He paused, he went over what he said in his head. "Umm not that I'm being stereotypical. It's just that... actually I was, wasn't I? Sorry."

"N-n-no it's fine. I'm okay with it. I was taught by one of the chefs where I've grown up in. As a child, he always allowed me to help stir things or knead dough, it eventually build up to learning how to make a dish." Roderich gave a small smile because of the nostalgic memories as a child. When he was young, he loved walking through the many hallways in his vintage home to the point that he would get lost. His favorite room in his household was where the grand piano was held. He missed the smooth, cool touch of the key of his own grand piano and the way the deep rich sounds of the instrument traveled throughout the vast room.

Gilbert noticed his cat's expression of melancholy. Glancing at the clock, he determined it was the time to retire for the night. He mustered the energy to get up, already at the age of twenty five he was feeling so lazy. Gilbert walked up to Roderich, ruffling his hair to comfort the Austrian cat. In the process, he accidentally felt his ears.

Instantaneously, he directed his attention to the ears on top of Roderich's head. Gilbert rubbed the fur between his fingers; it was pleasantly soft to him. His ears twitched. The sensation Roderich received from his owner's touch made him purr and leaned into the contact. He made pleasurable mews.

Gilbert cleared his throat, hesitantly he pulled away.

"It's getting late. We should get to sleep, come with me. I'll show you to your room."

The blushing Roderich made no reply.

* * *

Gilbert pulled out a plain white V-neck shirt. He tossed the article to Roderich who was sitting on the enormous bed.

"I don't have any night clothes that would fit you. And the comfortable clothes doesn't look like it would fit you. That's the best thing I could find, so just wear that and you can..." He was searching through his closet to find the appropriate pants wear for Roderich.

"Thank you. I think this shirt is just enough."

Gilbert locked himself in his bedroom's bathroom. He changed his clothes into a cotton gray men's tank top and a plain white boxer as his bottom wear. The bathroom door opened with a click. Roderich also changed into his night clothing; the hem of the shirt past his hips, underneath he wore a pale black boxer he originally was wearing. He leaned over to set down his neatly folded clothes on the nightstand near the bed.

Gilbert gulped and averted his eyes to the pillows on the his bed. He shuffled forward to grab one and a sheet blanket to take with him. He was about to head out the door, until he was halted by a question.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to sleep of course" Gilbert turned around to answer. He held his pillow by the corner and hung it over his shoulder. "Tonight, I'm on the couch, until I can set up another room. If that's all, then... _Gute nacht, ja."_

"Wait. Isn't this your bedroom? It is my first time here, therefore I don't want to be rude; so I'll stay on the furniture instead." Roderich pulled the covers off of him, ready to get out of bed.

Gilbert had a suggestive look. "You know what? It's fine like this, right?" He slipped into the covers on the opposite side of the bed, parallel to his pet cat. "You aren't uncomfortable with this, are you Roderich?"

The Austrian gripped the bed sheet between his hands. He shook his head as an answer.

"Good night, Roderich." The white haired man pulled the covers over him a bit higher.

"Good night."

* * *

Gilbert woke up at three in the evening to find his feline pressed close against him. Gilbert laid on his back while Roderich was resting with his head on the twenty five year old's chest. He felt his chest rise and fall because of his low, shallow breathing. The evening night seeped into the room from the window; it highlighted the slender and delicate body that Roderich strangely had for a guy.

He shifted in his sleep, making his legs entangled with Gilbert's. Without knowing, he rubbed his cheek against his owner, causing the awake individual to cover his mouth with his hand to suppress his chuckles. He ran his fingers through his chocolate colored haired, smiling affectionately at his pet's adorable sleeping behavior.

_This is going to be a long night. _Gilbert sighed.

He played with his cat's ears before falling back to sleep.

* * *

They woke up simultaneously with the annoying rays of the sun hitting their eyes. The Austrian grumbled in Gilbert's arms, he shifted to rub his sleepy eyes. Despite the embarrassing position, he continued to lay near his owner.

"Wake up." Gilbert gently shook the cat next to him.

"No," Roderich whined. He wasn't much of a morning bird, like most cats. "It's too early."

Gilbert sighed. Leaving the feline in bed, he stumbled into the bathroom to take a long, hot shower. He stepped into the stall, the hot water that rained down was pleasantly stinging. Stepping out of his bathroom, he had a towel that was tied around his hips; while another was on his shoulders used to roughly dry his hair.

He walked over to Roderich to do another attempt of waking the cat up. "Wake up." Gilbert said more roughly, shaking the side of the bed with his hands. It showed no effect.

With a bit of annoyance, Gilbert scooped him up in his arm. He kicked the bathroom door a bit wider, walking sideways through the door to enter the room with the gray cat in arms. Roderich made no actions to resist his owner. Throughout the whole time he had his eyes closed, which made the Prussian's plan a bit easier.

With a cunning expression, he released the cat into a warm prepared bath. It was a sly trick he does to a few individuals who needs a rough waking.

Roderich coughed. "G-Gilbert! Why even...? Who in the right mind would do such a thing?" He fished for his glasses in the bath, obviously he was enraged.

Gilbert put his hands up in defense. "You wouldn't wake up. I would do other things to try to wake you up, but I thought this was less cruel."

In revenge, he splashed the warm water at him in a swift move. Skillfully, Gilbert dodged then looked up to find a wet pouting Roderich. _Oh shit. Even when he's mad, he's still adorable._ The young man's expression soften. He leaned towards the Austrian to give a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Hurry up and take a bath. Make sure you take your clothes off first. I placed your new clothes here."

Gilbert left before Roderich can strip his wet clothes off, leaving the flushed cat sitting in the warm waters.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sweet, fluffy moment is sweet and fluffy ~ Reviews, yes?**


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my, summer's coming. GAH! It'll be too hot for a cold blooded person like me. I hope I finish this story before I burn up.  
A Musician For A Pet: Chapter 3

* * *

"What's that?" Roderich pointed out a yellow fluff ball in a bird cage. The object ruffled its feathers as if it just woke up.

Gilbert stopped drying his cat's hair with a towel to glance at Roderich's object of attention. "Oh, that's my pet bird, Gilbird. Creative, right? I haven't notice him until someone mentioned to me about it. Probably one of the most important things out there for me. He's cute isn't he?" he said with a suggestive look. He was quite fond of the sun colored ball of feathers, it continously followed Gilbert without him noticing until an email notified the clueless Prussian. He continued drying his hair with the semi-wet towel, careful not to be too rough.

"Very." he replied briefly. Judging by the reflection coming from the television, his hair was in an unruly mass after the brief hair drying. His ears twitched in irritation. With swift moves of his hand, he styled his hair into its usual style, wavy and slick with a prominent strand of hair.

Gilbert took out and cupped his bird in his hands to introduce it to his other pet. The yellow fluff opened one lazy eye which then it saw the curious cat leaning over towards him. The bird gave a disapproving squawk before rotating around to face the Prussian man; it shook its feathers contentedly and fell to sleep.

Roderich was astonished at the small animal, insults and rage about the bird ran through his mind. How dare does that mere creature treat him so rudely! Size was certainly an advantage, in favor of Roderich.

The young man chuckled, which immediately triggered a reddening across his pet's face. With a finger, he brushed the honey colored feathers of the animal. He gingerly placed the bird into its cage, not wanting to wake the creature.

"Let's make breakfast."

* * *

Two Months Later

Roderich transition from his aristocrats ways to Gilbert's lifestyle went quite smoothly than he had imagined. Although he wanted back his high class style of living, he didn't feel the least bit to leave the young man's household. He hopes he never has to.

Gilbert plopped down next to him on the couch in the living room. Roderich paid full attention to the television that Gilbert played with through the countless programs, until his nose caught the smell of something enticing. He glanced at his owner next to him who was eating a strawberry crème cake on a small white porcelain plate. Cakes was Roderich's favorite thing to eat as a child, and as an adult.

In mid-chew, he noticed Roderich's staring intently at his dessert. He swallowed in awkwardness.

"Eliza gave me a box of different sliced cake today. I'm not fond of sweets. . . Do you want some?"

He mentally cursed at himself. _Note-to-self: Don't stare so much, Roderich. _"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself; as a child, I had a fixation with sweets, especially cakes. The cooks spoil me too much."

"So you _would _like some?"

"If I may, then yes. . ." Roderich had no problem asking for things he want in his old household. But when it is asking Gilbert, it was much different.

He raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said cats were lactose intolerant."

"Well sweets are an exception. . . so is this situation."

"You're contradicting what you said the first day we met. You never struck me as a hypocrite."

"Shut up."

Gilbert laughed briefly.

The Prussian glanced back at the television, reluctant to find any interesting channels. He decided to entertain himself, in a way.

With his fork silverware, he cut off a fair amount of the dessert onto the utensil. He faced the end of the fork towards Roderich's mouth.

Did Roderich interpret this right?

Is Gilbert _wanting _to feed him?

Gilbert frowned thinking that either Roderich does not understand or is not cooperating.

"Open up."

Roderich swallowed. He wished he had never looked or sensed the cake in the first place. The Austrian opened his mouth, wide enough for Gilbert to satisfy his ridiculous request. As soon as he could taste the dessert, he immediately closed his eyes and cautiously pulled back a bit.

Gilbert chuckled to himself at Roderich's adorable act. He witnessed his feline's flushed face, his ears flattened sideways, which Gilbert found to be very cute.

"How's the cake? It's good isn't it?"

Roderich nodded. _I feel so abashed. . . _

"Do you want some more?" he tried to hide his sly grin.

Teasing Roderich Edelstein was starting to become a regular routine, maybe even as a hobby.

He fought with himself to say 'no', but his craving addiction soon came to be victorious.

"Yes, please."

To his surprise, Gilbert gave Roderich a second helping of a forkful of cake. Then a third. And a fourth. The idea of what made Roderich act in this unusual way perturbed him. . . was it the cake? _Note-to-self: Ask Eliza for more of her cake_

Roderich purred in satisfication. It has been a while since he ate any cake, or just sweets in general.

Gilbert looked down at his empty plate. Already, he forgot what the strawberry crème cake tasted and looked like.

"Hey Roderich. Did you know you ate more of this cake than I did? I actually kind of liked it you know." The last part was of course a lie.

"I'm s-s-sorry. It was really good therefore. . . I thought it will be alright if I. . . You see, I liked . . ." his reply trailed off. Roderich searched for excuses in his mind, but could not find any reasonable answer.

_I feel so idiotic, acting this way for just one slice of cake._

Gilbert's mouth curved at one corner. Making a flustered Roderich was a nice and amusing sight to see.

Gilbert ran his hand through his chocolate hair, caressing the feline ears.

"It's fine. It wouldn't kill me if I didn't have some cake. I've notice you never asked for things you want. . . it doesn't hurt to be selfish once in a while." he pointed out.

"I wouldn't mind spoiling you, though." he quietly added.

Roderich couldn't answer. He shivered pleasureably to his owner's gentle touches, there was a growing warmth in his chest, his heart skipped a few beats.

_Cats always act like this when they have been pet in the right way. That explains how I've been feeling. That must've been the reason. . ._

A disappointed Roderich silently protested as Gilbert pulled away his hand.

"I need to tell you something before I forget again."

"So lately, Antonio is getting depressed because his boyfriend and him are in a fight. Sometimes he crys or rages to me on the phone _'I miss Lovino' _or '_Lovino never understands' _and all the other bullshit." Gilbert started. He took a swig of his lagered drink, he showed his disatisfication because of the unpleasing after taste of cake and beer. "So Francis and I are taking him out to a club this Saturday to cheer him up. I just wanted to tell you ahead of time."

"Okay. When are you going to leave? Coming home?"

Roderich has never left his owner's side, only when Gilbert's out on errands. He especially does not when to be alone during the night.

"Depends. I'm sure I'm leaving at 6:30 to go to Francis's place. Go to bed without me, alright? I'll probably be gone for more than a few hours."

"Alright. But don't drown yourself with alcohol, I don't want you to die in a drunk driving accident or of alcohol poisoning. Or worse, I don't want to deal and take care of a sore and sick owner who has a hangover. Promise?"

Gilbert laughed. His a-while-ago-adorable-and-vulnerable-cat turned into his bitchy attitude like his first impression.

"Maybe you weren't meant to be a cat, instead you were destined to be a dog."

"What does that suppose to mean?" he sensed a it of teasing and mockery.

Gilbert got off the living room couch, ready to retire for the night.

He smirked. "Nothing, forget about it."

* * *

Look forward to Chapter 4 of A Musician For A Pet


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a hot plate of A Musician For A Pet: Chapter 4! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Where do you want to get wasted?" Gilbert asked as he got behind wheel of Francis's car.

"No where." Antonio groaned from the backseat. "I appreciate what you guys are doing for me, but it's between me and someone else. I just feel like being at home, alright? Believe me, I'm really grateful for this, but unfortunately I'm not in the mood."

"Let's go to Cyclone, I haven't been there in a while." Francis answered, completely ignoring the protesting Spanish behind him, then chuckled. "Remember how we made a mess in there? Fun, wasn't it? I think we've been excluded because of that, but it was months ago. I'm sure they forgot."

"I was asking, Antonio." Gilbert pointed out sharply. "And it was you who made a mess, and it was you who got excluded." He looked at Antonio using his rear view mirror. "69, what about that place? We'll probably don't have to pay so much, what do you think, Antonio?"

"Like I said, I appreciate this but I do not want to go. You can just make a U-turn right her-"

"And like I said yesterday, we're going to have a fun night, alright?" He said firmly.

_He doesn't know it, but it's good for him if he goes. It'll keep his mind off Lovino for once. _

"69? Isn't that where you used to work?" Francis questioned his driving friend.

"Yeah, it is."

In his early twenties, Gilbert worked at the club as a time of independence. At this age, he became an origin of gossip on streets, infamously known because of his family's wealth. He was rumored to be a lazy, ungrateful ass living off his parent's hard, earned money. As a result, he worked jobs to show others that he was as independent as anyone of them.

As a 69 bartender, Gilbert had made a sufficient amount of cash and voluntarily worked every night, despite the disapproval of his family at home. His brother, Ludwig, was the most concerned Beilschmidt of all.

_Ludwig lightly knocked on his brother's opened door. _

_"Hello? Hey Gilbert, I need to talk to you." _

_He looked up from his magazine to see his little brother's concerned expression. It's a look where you can tell that there'll be a nice, long parenting conversation right after. _

_"Yeah, sure. What do you need?" _

_"It's about your bartender job. I've, actually I mean we've, our parents and I, been thinking about your job. Mom doesn't like it so much, she worries everyday about when you're going to get home or if you'll get caught in some bar fight. You know how she hates us being out so late at night. And I honestly think its not worth it. . . you know the job and its pay. So I think you should g-" _

_"You want me to quit?" Gilbert said, obviously annoyed. "Do you know the reason why I even do this in the first place? People think I'm a lazy ass who does nothing all day but live on a damn couch like some typical American and that I can only live this way is because of Mom and Dad's money! Besides, I'm in college. I think it's kind of normal and better way to get this job rather than to be some cashier at McDonalds or some other nasty fast food place."_

_"Brother, when did you ever care about what other people think? In high school, the rumors about you and your friends never did bother you at all and you still had great years. So why bother with people who you do not even know that talks behind your back?" _

_"If I never did care about the thoughts and opinions of others, then I shouldn't really care about yours. Am I right?" Gilbert replied harshly._

_He regretted what he said after seeing his brother's slightly pained face. The older sibling sighed. "If it makes you even have the slightest of happiness, I'll tell you this. I've been looking for another job, a higher paying one. West, you better be happy when I get a new job, because you know how much I love clubs and women. Being a bartender is probably the best job ever." He added sarcastically. _

_Ludwig forced a grin. "Yeah. Hey do you mind taking me and my friends to your work? I figure that maybe going to a club once in a while will be fun." _

_"Sure, West. Tell the brats to come over, then we'll go." _

Francis snorted. "You just want to go there because you don't have to pay as much."

Gilbert knew and became close to the owner of 69 when he was employed at 69. There was many privileges of being a close friend to a business owner; he would usually have an unlimited amount of free drinks, access to V.I.P. private rooms, and free membership. But most of the time, he is cautious not to take advantage of his privileges too much.

"No, I'm not that cheap. I just wanted to go there because I wanted to see the owner, I haven't see him in a while." Gilbert retorted. "Then, I'm guessing you want to treat me and Antonio instead."

Francis thought that it was best to be quiet.

* * *

"I don't want to go. Leave me alone, you guys." Antonio protested again.

The Bad Touch Trio had to pry him out of the car and into the loud, neon lighted club. Speakers blasted loud music from each wall and corner of the main room, drinks littered the tables and couches, people danced and grinded against one another with drinks in hand.

"Antonio, stop sulking. Or else we won't have a good damn time like I wanted to." Gilbert said. He hooked one arm around his, pulling him through the crowd of young people. Francis was right behind, picking up and swooning beautiful brunettes, blondes, and red heads from left to right. He amassed more than seven phone numbers from sexy, curvy women by the time they reached the V.I.P. private room reserved just for them.

"Cheer up, _mon ami_. You know what they say 'There are plenty of fish in the sea.' There are probably hundreds just outside that room." The French man said nonchalantly.

Gilbert glared at Francis. _Shut up. You're not helping. _

He shrugged. _Sorry. What better things can you do? _

The Prussian could not stand his friend's sulking; it almost felt contagious.

Antonio was sitting on the couch, his face fell into his hands. "I'll get some brandy. You want that, right?" He elbowed the Spanish man on the arm.

He sat up straighter and sighed.

_I'll take that as a 'yes'. _

"Hey you, French bastard. What do you want?"

Francis looked up from his collection of maiden phone numbers.

"Wine. Now go get it." He waved his friend off, eyes glued to the phone numbers, ordering them from 'I'll see her this week' to 'Need to see her tonight'

Gilbert glared, but brushed it off his shoulders. Eight years of ''friendship'' made him use to the Frenchman's attitude.

* * *

Gilbert came back with a bottle of brandy, two bottles of not-so-extraordinary wine (They mostly had spirits and beers), and a twelve pack of his favorite German beer. As soon as he entered the room, he witnessed ridiculously big breasted women fawning over his trio members.

Antonio, obviously not interested, was too nice to push the women away, instead he downed each serve of alcohol the beauties poured.

"Thank you, but I think I had enough."

The girl whined. "But your brandy had barely arrived." The brunette inched closer to him, a bit seductive. "There's still more than half of the bottle left. Let's share together, yes?"

Francis, on the other hand, was flirting more than anybody Gilbert knew. It was literally the Frenchman's 24-hour hobby. Girls tried to force their way near the charming blond.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. _How ridiculous. _

"Hello, there. Your night going well?"

He looked to his left to see a women in her mid-twenties dressed in a tight black club dress that hugged her attractive curves.

"Tonight's been good, but it's getting better by the second." Gilbert grinned nonchalantly.

"What's your name?"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt. And you?"

"Evilon Saughtry. Nice to meet you."

After they exchange a handshake, Evilon took out a pack of cigarettes, she lit one and handed another out to the Prussian. She offered the young man a light. Gilbert doesn't smoke, in fact he hated the scent of the irritating smell, but he'll take one for his image.

He breathed in the bitter smoke of the cigarette; his lungs burned and begged for fresh air. He was close to gagging because of the tobacco. Gilbert continued to take more drags of the cancerous stick as he had a conversation with Evilon.

He heard prominent giggles and laughter coming from Antonio's side of the room. The girl who offered to share the brandy was straddling the Spanish's lap; she leaned closer, connecting their lips for a few seconds. The kiss soon became a thing of passion.

Gilbert sighed. _Great, Antonio's drunk. Again. _

Francis, who also noticed the act of cheating, gave a low, long whistle.

Gilbert whistled for Francis's attention. _We're going to have to leave. _

_It's twelve forty-five. Come on, really? Now? Let Antonio have some fun. _

_He's drunk. And practically cheating! He's not going to remember a damn thing when he's drunk, so what's the point? Let's go. _

He turned to Evilon. "I apologize, it looks like I have to go. I forgot something very important. Maybe another night."

"What a shame. I was starting to have a good time. Give me a call later." She handed him a slip of white paper, written on it was her phone number.

"I'll make sure I do." He gave a small peck on Evilon's cheek.

She laughed lightly. "Good night."

* * *

"That girl was hot. You two hit it off pretty well. Planning to see her again?" Francis questioned as he and Gilbert dragged wasted Antonio out of 69 and into the car.

"No. What benefit will I get? It was just a simple act of a gentleman. You can keep this, I couldn't care less for it." Gilbert stuffed the piece of paper into Francis's pocket.

"Ever heard of friends with benefits? Pfft! Gentleman, my ass. Not acting like a gentleman yourself right now." The Frenchman laughed. "Is the number legitimate?" He said while studying the white paper.

"Don't know, probably. She seems to like me a lot. "

"Oh, don't get to full of yourself, my Prussian friend." He teased, pinching his friend's cheek.

Gilbert slapped his hand away.

Antonio was getting restless in their grip. His speech was slurred.

" 'here we 'oing? A-aren't we 'oing to 59? Or was it 86? I dunno! Heh. Let's 'o to get sum crêpes or sumthing. _S__í_?"

Gilbert never did like to be around Antonio when he was drunk. His actions were unpredictable and/or bizarre. Several times, when he was drunk he went around groping the asses of unsuspecting men and women. In several cases, he would be in rage and be mad at everything he sees.

As Francis was driving them back home, Gilbert had to manage the alcohol-drowned Antonio.

_What a drunkard._

* * *

Antonio was sleeping on Francis's guest bed, mumbling things and shifting positions in his sleep.

Since he had nothing to eliminate his unbearable boredom, he decided to look through drawers while Francis was out inn his cellar getting a drink. He wouldn't be surprised if he found kinky sex toys or couple of phonebook full of numbers. He froze from searching after he heard a few sentences of prominent mumbling.

"L-Lovino. . . heh you cute little bear."

"Oh stop~ It tickles."

Gilbert stopped searching through drawers and looked at his friend horridly.

_Oh god. What the hell is he imagining? _

His hand touched a cool object and grasped it out of the drawer. It was a bottle of amber liquid, he assumed it was a cologne. Unfortunately, the label was printed in French.

"Antonio fell asleep?" Francis asked the obvious.

"What are you doing, Gilbert?"

Gilbert looked over his shoulders to see Francis holding a glass and a wine bottle.

"I just found this. What is it? Read it to me in English."

Francis set the alcohol down on the table to inspect Gilbert's origin of curiosity. He mumbled the label's words in his mother language.

"_Cataire aphrodisiaque_. . . " He gave a long, low whistle, then lightly chuckled.

"What's so funny?" He observed his friend's mischievous grin then paused. "Oh god. . . it's probably something sick. Just keep that shit away from me."

"Oh, let's find out." Francis held out the bottle and gave a few sprays of the suspicious liquid onto his unsuspecting friend.

Gilbert coughed. "What did I _cough _. . . just say to you? _cough _If I end up going bald or start turning green, I'll kill you."

He sniffed at his shirt and arm, it gave off a faint indescribable smell.

"Just wait. You'll thank me later." The Frenchman confidently assured. "Besides, you're already looking green."

Gilbert was ready to pounce and attack his friend with rage until a sudden burst of who-knows-what charged into the room.

"ANTONIO, YOU BASTARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR FUCKING SELF GETTING DRUNK? ALCOHOL POISONING, EVER HEARD OF THAT? DON'T ATTEMPT TO DIE WITHOUT ME THERE NOT WATCHING FOR ENJOYMENT! BECAUSE BELIEVE ME, I REALLY WOULD LIKE TO SEE THAT!"

"Why did you call Lovino?" Gilbert whispered into Francis's ear.

"I had to call him. I mean, he's still his boyfriend he has to care." He replied.

"Yeah, sure. He cares a whole lot."

"It shows doesn't it." He said in a sarcastic tone.

Lovino sat on Antonio's thigh. He took a fistful of his sleeping victim's shirt and shook him violently.

"WAKE UP, SPANISH BASTARD!"

Antonio rubbed his tired eyes, awakening to see the furious Italian. "Eh, Lovino! Hello, long time no see." He smiled charmingly as if nothing serious happened.

"You got too boozed up, you could've got hurt! And you just say 'Long time no see'? Antonio, you never know your limits at all. I'm tired of having to watch out for your sorry ass."

"I just got drunk. Calm down, Lovi."

"It not 'I just got drunk.' You shouldn't be so careless! Do you even remember what happened? Geez, this is why I'm always so mad at you."

His eyebrows furrowed in anger. "I'm sorry, but I didn't remember what happened, _Mother_. I'm a grown man who can take care of himself and doesn't need a little, annoying dirty mouth kid to worry over me. In fact, when you were younger you always needed me for support. . . actually you still do. We haven't seen each other for a long time and you give me a talk? If all you going to do is give me a long speech telling what I should do and what I shouldn't, then you can just go home. _Please, just go home_."

The bottle of built up emotion burst and spilled uncontrollably.

"Well. . . If you feel that way t-t-then, then I'll go. . ." The Italian's eyes were filled with tears to the brim, threatening to fall down his cheek at any moment. Locked up frustration and piled stress was to blame of Lovino's sudden tears. Rarely did he cry in front of anybody.

Antonio took a deep breath of sympathy. He couldn't see the person he loves on the verge of tears. Apologetically, he pulled Lovino into a warm embrace.

A tear made its way down the Italian's olive skin colored cheek. Bitting back tears proved to be pointless; one by one, they fell down his face.

The Spanish man pulled away, stared lovingly for a moment, and then cupped his lover's slightly wet cheek; he leaned in close and firmly pressed his lips against Lovino's.

Lovino fell silent, speechless, and in awe, what was there to say in reply? This feeling was slightly foreign to him after not being able to experience it over a long period of time; he had a strong, passionate desire to want even more. Boldly, he deepened the kiss.

It was Antonio's turn to be in awe. He gave a quick smile before continuing the act of affection, keeping in rhythm with his partner. He ran one if his hand through the dark brown locks of his little Italian and, with the other, firmly wrapped around his waist.

A warmth of desire grew in each other's chest.

* * *

_Oh for the love of. . . _

Gilbert stood awkwardly and diverted his eyes away from the scene. He looked over his shoulders to see Francis nonchalantly drinking his red wine. He didn't know what to do in his situation. Maybe break and save the two up from swallowing each other whole? Or join Francis in his what seems to be pleasant wine indulging?

Gilbert cleared his throat, loud and clear. "I'm going to take my leave."

Francis looked up from his drinking. "You're going now? It's only-" He looked at his priceless silver watch. "one fifty P.M."

"Yes, now. My night's wasn't was what I expected. There's really no need for me to be here." He coughed slightly and briefly looked at the couple on bed. "Besides, I got something to do somewhere." He lied straight through his teeth.

Lovino shook himself out of his dazed behavior. He grew bright red; so red that a scarlet rose would look white in comparison. He pried himself out of Antonio's arm to face the Prussian.

"S-sh-shut up, y-you" In his mind, he searched for insults and comebacks. His eyes fell sight on Gilbert's white hair. "Geezer! You're just green with envy."

Francis laughed. "Green. See I told you."

Gilbert raised a brow. Should he laugh? Or he maybe in return he would receive an annoying, blast of paroxysm from the Italian.

_You're so different from Feliciano. There's no way that you two are brothers. _

"Hey, Gilbert."

He changed his attention to the Spanish in bed.

"Can you give me and Lovino a ride home?"

"Why? Didn't he get himself here?"

"No, Feli dropped him here at Francis's house. I decided we really need to get home, _now_." Antonio flashed a cheeky smile at Lovino.

"S-sh-shut up! Feli had to drive me here because my car was getting fixed in the shop. I would've used a bicycle but I'm no longer a little twelve year old boy! So, sorry!" He snapped.

"No." Gilbert answered bluntly.

"Why not? Come on!" Antonio whined. "I've done so much for you and you can't do what I ask?"

"I think dragging your drunk Spanish ass here is enough for a payment. Dealing with wasted you is more than a hassle, you don't know how hard I try to refrain myself from choking the hell out of you. The reason I don't want to is because I don't want you two fucking each other on my car's backseat and messing it all up. Ask Francis, I'm leaving. Good night."

"How cruel." he puffed out his cheek while Lovino's jaw was dropped in shock.

"I-I-I would. . . n-never. . why would I-I? W-w-what? " Lovino stuttered.

Antonio turned to Francis.

"Let me borrow your car, yes?"

Francis swirled his wine in his glass. "Sure." He reply without a second thought.

Gilbert's eyes are strained from rolling them too much because of his trio member's ridiculousness.

" 'Night." He repeated before turning to leave.

* * *

**Long chapter. Probably twice as long than my average chapters. **

**I must warn you guys, the story is closing to an end. (There's a slight possibility that there will be extras, there's still things I want to clear up and not-so-important info I forgot to mention. Mood is everything, too.) **

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Whoo! Fifth and final chapter!

* * *

Gilbert unlocked the front door with a click of his key. He shed off his jacket to toss it aside, then continued to remove his shoes and socks. The tired man looked up to catch the sight of a bright object.

Gilbert thought the sight of bright light peering from the hallway was a bit peculiar. It was half past three in the morning, a time which Roderich was suppose to be dreaming away in his sleep.

With light steps, he walked towards the ajared door to open it. There he found Roderich sitting on the couch lightly dozing off. Gilbert was too tired to smile, even the slightest, at the innocent scene before him. The Austrian was fully dressed in his casual clothing, a book hugged tight in his clutches.

He gently shook him from his sleep. "Wake up."

His sight fell to the book's cover. _Greatest Composers And Their Musical Pieces. _

_Why of course._ He thought.

"Hey. . . Roderich, wake up." he repeated, vigorously shaking him this time.

Roderich's lazily began to open his eyes. He greeted Gilbert with a tired smile.

"Oh. . . hello. Did you have a good time with your friends?" He asked quietly, showing obvious signs of tiredness.

"Yeah, I did." he answered. "More or less."

He paused. "What are you doing here? You should've been in the bedroom sleeping."

"I'm sorry, Mother. I got a bit side tracked." he answered sarcastically in a child-like voice.

Déjà vu?

"I was simply mentioning, that's all. Because I told you that you didn't have to wait for me for dinner and other things."

"I was doing a bit of cleaning when I found this book about composers on a shelf at the back of the house, so naturally I started reading it. I did get a little side tracked of the time." he yawned.

"Go to the bedroom. I'll be going in their a little while after."

"Let me sleep here for a moment or two." he protested. Roderich disobediently laid on the couch and closed his eyes.

For a second, he opened one eye to survey his owner. "If you're here, then make yourself useful." He adjusted himself to rest his head on Gilbert's lap as a pillow.

Roderich felt his legs shift. He soon felt guilty after seeing his furrowed brow of annoyance, such rudeness wouldn't be allowed in his former home.

"Please?" he asked meekly.

After a brief moment of silence, he answered. "Alright. Just for a few minutes."

The satisfied Roderich gave a purr of appreciation.

Gilbert began to caress him to sleep, lightly running his pale hands through his coffee colored hair. As a support from being exhausted, he rested his elbow on the couch's arm to slightly prop his head up. His eyelids grew heavier. The tired man gave out yawns as minutes progressed, when he suddenly became alert from Roderich's abrupt arousal.

Slight whimpers escaped from the feline's lips. He shifted his body to look at his owner with glassy, clouded eyes. Immediately, Gilbert knew something was not right.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern. "Are you sick?"

Roderich leaned a bit closer to take in Gilbert's scent, noting how strangely arousing it is. His reddened cheeks grew hot. His breath became heavier and heavier. It felt strange to him, it didn't feel right.

Unable to utter a word, he shook his head.

Gilbert ordered him to sit up. He took the back of his hand and pressed it against Roderich's temple. "You feel extremely hot. A fever, maybe?" His hand ran down his cheek. "Let's get to bed before it gets worse."

Roderich shook his head again.

Roderich made an unexpected move. He forced himself on Gilbert and pushed him down, firmly gripping his shoulders. A changed personality gleamed in his violet eyes, somewhat hasty and relentless with desire.

His lips were sealed on the surprised young man's. He thrusted his tongue into his mouth, searching for his, coaxing him to play along.

Gilbert's eyes widened in shock. Roderich, to which how Gilbert assume, looked like he knew nothing or barely have any experience, but he was unexpectedly skillful. He was deeply allured by his tongue, in return, he did the same. On an impulse, he held him even closer, spellbound from his unexpected act.

Roderich's body felt abnormally hot pressed against him. Roderich began to grind his hip in a rhythm, giving out occasional whines and mewls.

Gilbert stifled a groan.

"Stop, Roderich. . . Get off!. . . _mmh!_ Roderich!" he demanded after being awoken into realization. As amazing did it feel, it still felt unnatural.

Gilbert managed to push him back to catch his breath. He glanced back at Roderich, witnessing the discomforted look coming from his reddened face.

What is wrong with his (typically) bashful little pet?

Roderich gazed down, as if in shame. Gilbert followed his eyes to where Roderich was looking, hoping to find what must be wrong.

He nervously grinned in disbelief.

The feline was fully erect under his trousers, tail swishing back and forth in anxiousness. Gilbert was utterly speechless in this awkward situation. He was searching for a million solution in his head, all seem ridiculous.

"You know how to. . . uh. . . Do this, right?" he demonstrated a movement by curling his fingers into an '_O_' and jerking it back and forth repeatedly and swiftly.

Roderich tilted his head slight to the left, watching his owner strangely as he was making a fool out of himself.

_Oh my . . ._

"Masturbation." he said bluntly. He gave a deep sigh. "You know how to do that, right?"

He looked at him with widened eyes. "H-how vulgar! I w-w-wouldn't. . . " He stuttered through embarrassment.

"I'm trying to help. Do as I say. Do sooner you do it, the sooner we'll get to bed." he said sternly. Fatigue and sleep deprivation was making him impatient and grouchy. Right now, he would not accept crap for anything.

Roderich reluctantly carried out the task. With shaking hands, he undid his belt and pants, revealing his painful, hard member. Curling his fingers around his erection just as Gilbert demonstrated, he started with a steady speed. The feline clenched his teeth trying his hardest to hold back his moans; it was already unpleasant enough for them both. He leaned against the couch for support, unable to sit up straight on his own.

Roerich kept his gaze down. He couldn't look at Gilbert, who was closely supervising him. The situation brought him too much shame and embarrassment.

He breathed in deeply. He can already see his erection starting to get wet. Roderich felt a sense of unfamiliar pleasure too great to hold in his groans.

"Nnh. . . Gilbert, I-I aah! feel something coming. What s-s-should I do?" the inexperienced questioned, as he was beginning to reach his climax. An inner desire was telling him, as if whispering quietly, to continue. He felt desperateness to sense more pleasure, warmth pooled in his stomach, his mind turned a bit fuzzy.

"Just. . . just keep on going. Don't worry."

Roderich desperately gained more friction, partially wanting to relieve his strange feeling and partially because simply it felt good.

"_Aah!_"he yelled with ecstasy. Sticky, milky white liquid covered the palm of his hand, drops escaped from his fist and onto the cushion across from him.

Gilbert coughed awkwardly. "Do you feel better, Roderich?"

He shook his head. "No, I f-feel the same." he answered. The sounds of the syllables of his name being produced by the Prussian's lips sent shivers throughout his body.

He neared closer, still intoxicated with his scent, pressing his lips against him again. He became more daring, nipping the area between his lower lip down to his collar bone.

Unable to satisfy himself, Gilbert decided to give what he wanted. And more.

"G-Gil. . . I-I-I can't. . . _nnh _breath!" the Austrian cried out. The Prussian's tongue pried his way into the his mouth. Seeing the vulnerable, flushed expressions of his pet drove him over the edge. He craves to take Roderich for himself. To roam his hand on places others have never touched. To find pleasure in his elegant, slender body. It looked to be and will be a blissful sensation.

Roderich tried to be in rhythm with Gilbert, but it served to be futile. Quiet moans escaped from his lips, he gripped onto his shoulders again, grinding his hips in the same matter as before.

With his anxious hands, Gilbert stripped Roderich of his clothing, tossing the articles aside. The surprised Roderich yelped, feeling a sudden wave of coldness rushing over him. He watched, while laying on his back, as Gilbert shed off his shirt, revealing a well sculpted body that Roderich have probably witnessed every single day. But it was at this moment, the sight of this made him feel odd.

Gilbert paused, then muttered a few inaudible words. He got up to recklessly searched in the near drawers.

"It has to be here. . . somewhere. . ." the Prussian murmured.

Roderich questioned. "What are you looking for?"

"Uhh. . . I am looking for. . . (Why isn't it here?) a bottle of lubrication."

On his last birthday, Francis, knowing how sick that bastard is, gave a kit of kinky sex items to Gilbert. He attempted to offer it back to the romantic, but became reluctant to keep a few. He stored it in a drawer somewhere throughout the house, now desperately needing it, the clueless young man was relentless on his search.

"L-Lubrication?" the confused Austrian asked.

"You'll see. Just wait. . ._ Ah-ha!_ " Gilbert exclaimed as he held out the bottle of lube. It was a small bottle of clear liquid that can easily be concealed in anyone's pocket. "Lay on your back. Relax, Roderich. You'll feel alright later on."

Roderich obeyed and did what he was instructed.

He kissed his temple reassuringly, then trailed down to his collar bone and chest, occasionally leaving faint red marks as he went along. As he he did, he looked up at him with his intense, ruby-like eyes. Roderich looked mesmorizingly beautiful in his vulnerable state, stripped naked and revealed for him to see and discover. He couldn't help but smile against his smooth skin.

At the same time, Roderich felt hypnotized by his stare and spellbound by his gentle touch. It was sad to now that such a soft, gentle feeling can never last.

Gilbert applied some of the clear slick liquid onto his fingers, probably more that necessary. He pressed two fingers against his Roderich's entrance before managing to slip in a digit. He paused when he felt a sudden jerk from his body.

"Is it uncomfortable?" he asked.

He shook his head. "No, it's alright. I was just surprised. That's all. . ."

He continued by adding another finger, then gently adding the third and final digit to prepare the virgin for something much larger and more pleasurable.

"Relax. It'll be easier for you and me if you do."

Judging that it was alright to do so, Gilbert positioned himself and began to carefully push his cock inside. He felt Roderich tremble with elevating pain; despite it, he continued to force his way in.

Roderich clawed at the couch's cushions, whimpering miserably. He felt like crying. Pain seared up his spine, making tears brim his eyes. As thoughtful as he is, he did want to cause trouble for his owner by crying out in pain. He bit his tongue from screaming as Gilbert went in deeper, stretching his entrance more than his fingers. He trusted Gilbert.

_If he said it will be alright, it __**will **__be alright_. Roderich thought.

The pain was getting to him, bothering him more on an unimaginable level. When Roderich couldn't cope with it anymore, he finally confessed.

"It hurts, Gilbert. T-take it out!" Roderich cried out. "Gilbert. . . p-p-please, take it out."

Gilbert felt sick when he heard his pleading. He thought if he would to pull out, it would hurt even more than what Roderich can handle. Guilt weighed down on his shoulders.

"Relax. I promise, just hold on a bit more." he looked at him apologetically. He kissed his uncomfortable pet, desperately trying to gain all his attention and not focusing it on the pain. It looked like the lubrication wasn't coming into play at all.

Gilbert carefully drew back, then pushed his member back in. He continuously did so for a few minutes, when he was sure it was no use and it would only hurt him, Roderich gave a sudden moan of pure, hot pleasure. He was almost relieved.

He began thrusting at a faster speed. Roderich's moans directed him to angle himself properly and thrust forward. It took a while, but he finally found the spot his was looking for.

"Oh. . . Ah!"

A smile played across Gilbert's lips. He briefly grazed it again to confirm if it was the certain area that would certainly drive his pet crazy.

"A-ah! G-Gil. . . haaa!" He cried out uncontrollably. The feline didn't care anymore for the embarrassment, ecstasy and sheer bliss was all that mattered. His violet half-lidded eyes begged Gilbert to do the pleasurable act again. And again. Oh god did it drive him wild. Gilbert's member felt hot in his body, it seemed that each thrust would be faster than the previous. He felt the pressure of something about to come.

Hot, white liquid covered his stomach and areas of his chest. Roderich blinked, trying to regain his sight. He looked on at the man above him, sweat beading at his eyebrows, completely allured by the scene. Gilbert looked captivating, he had no intention to rip his eyes away.

"Oh god. . . Roderich! Sh-shit." Gilbert cursed under his breath. He let loose of his control to gain his desirable orgasm, anxiously thrusting faster and harder; it felt hot and tight to be in Roderich, as expected from the virgin. He sweared again; it was always a habit of him to swear while having sex. It masked most of the pleasure sounds that may have come out and fluster him. He glanced to look at Roderich, to which he saw the dazed, submissive looks he had on his face. It was all that it took. The young man groaned then released himself within his mesmirized partner.

* * *

Roderich woke up in the morning to find himself held tightly in Gilbert's arm, completely nude. He was stunned. His face was ghostly white. The feline struggled out of Gilbert's iron grip, trying to pry out of his arms and slide out of his hug. Even when he was asleep, he was still quite strong.

He pounded his fist, frustrated, against Gilbert's chest.

"Wake up, you stupid, lame excuse of a man! Let go!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Gilbert began to respond.

"I'm. . . I'm awake. Jeez, can you please let me sleep?" Gilbert questioned in a groggy tone. He released anxious Roderich for a yawn.

Roderich retreated back, making space between the two, gripping the sheets tightly to cover as much skin as he could. He was breathing heavily from distress.

"Why are you so reserved? Come over here with the covers. I'm cold." Gilbert ordered as he rubbed his arms and shoulders, trying to gain heat from the friction.

Impatiently, he pulled the sheets towards him to cover his body, accidentally he pulled Roderich towards him who was tightly clinging on. Feeling the extremely high heat from his pet made Gilbert cling close to Roderich, hugging on to his waist, hiding himself against his chest.

Roderich gave up. He knew there really wasn't anything to change the mind of his stubborn owner. Gilbert's snowy-like hair tickled his cheek and chin, it was quite a distraction.

"You fainted." Gilbert mumbled.

"I beg your pardon?"

"After we finished having sex last night, you immediately fainted. I thought I pounded you to death, but when I heard you murmured about cake and classicals, I knew you were one hundred percent fine."

Roderich was stunned.

"Y-you imbecile! Shut up! I have no interest to know at all. Now, get off!" he pushed Gilbert's face away from his chest. In return, he bit his slender hand as a warning to stop.

Gilbert continued to tease, trying to get answers out of him.

"You're being so shy than usual. Was it because we had sex?"

"Shh! D-don't even mention it! Not one word." Roderich stared intimidating at the pair of crimson eyes. He was taught at a young age that sexual intercourse was a way for life to reproduce and flourish, an act meant for a male and the opposite sex. Last night, was a taboo for Roderich, it went against his teachings that he had learned and followed since he was an adolescent. Lightly conversing about the forbidden subject was something he felt was uncomfortable and vulgar.

Without warning, Gilbert moved to a more dominant postion, hovering above the bashful feline. He noticed how sensitive Roderich was when he heard the _'s' _word of three little letters.

Gilbert began whispering hotly into his ear. "You were like putty in my hands. Crying out to me, completely speechless, watching me attentively. You happily obliged to spread your legs for me. From my view, you were very riveting and ad-_mmh!_"He was stopped by Roderich's slender pianist hands, covering the big mouth of his.

"If I make you breakfast with everything and anything you like, will you shut up?"

Gilbert swatted his hand away. "Yes, I will." He firmly pressed his lips on Roderich's forehead, then walked up to get dressed. He searched in his closet to provide himself and his pet some clothes to wear.

"Go get me some breakfast." He ordered as he tossed the articles of clothes on Roderich's head, flashing a cocky grin.

"Ungrateful little. . ." Roderich stuck out his tongue, then put on his given clothes. "In return, you are going to clean up the mess in the other room." He demanded.

"Why yes, of course." He answered politely.

Gilbert followed Roderich out of the room to accomplish their work at the designated location.

Roderich yelped as he felt his tail being pulledsuddenly from behind. He looked back to see Gilbert holding it between his fingers, tapping it against his mouth.

A hue of light red appeared on Roderich's cheek, spreading up to his ears.

"Make sure that it is extremely tasty." He said seductively.

"I'll make sure of it."

"Just like last night."

"Oh my. . . ! Gilbert!"

* * *

And that was the story on why a certain Prussian can no longer have children because of a certain enraged Austrian. (Side joke. It was a side joke.)

Ta-da! And that was _A Musician For A Pet_! I'm extremely happy that I finished it. This season is going to be a good season this year (despite the crazy weather I get over here) and I hope it is for you guys.

2012 Summer Olympics is arriving soon! Nothing is better then feeling proud of your country and cheering them on. Best of luck to all nations and their amazing athletes at the 2012 Summer Olympics in London, England.


End file.
